Switched
by Inuyasha's gothic wife
Summary: What happens when Kagome and I switch bodies.


Kagome and the gang are traveling as they always do. They are all unknowing about what will happen within the next 5 minutes; something that will change their lives.

It's Sunday and I'm hanging out with her friends, Sierra and Becky. We're are at a park with big rocks and trees around. Becky and I are Inuyasha fans and both have feelings of love toward Inuyasha. Sierra is slightly interested, but it's not a craze for her as it is Becky and I. I stood on the small rock by the biggest, highest rock in the park. My black high tops kept me grounded. My black shorts went down to below my knees. I had to wear a belt to keep them on me. I wore a grey tank top that read 'Get Lost'. My dark blonde hair blew in the wind.

"Hey, Sammi! Let me see that jewel again!" Sierra hollered from inside the cave like part behind the big rock. I walked over there, crouching down so I didn't hit my head. I sat by Becky who looked at my new Shikon Jewel. Sierra's long dark brown was pulled back in a pony tail. Becky's light brown hair, longer than Sierra's and mine combined, was laid on her back as she held the jewel in her hand. I looked over at Sierra, red Tony Hawk shirt with blue boy jeans and black Hawk shoes, who was the one who wanted to see the jewel in the first place. Becky had a pink Happy Bunny shirt that read 'Crazy Doesn't Even Begin To Cover It!'. She sat on her legs with blue cut-off jeans on them. Her white sneakers were covered in dirt.

"Becky, let Sierra see the jewel," I said pushing my glasses back up my nose. Becky let go of the jewel and I leaned toward Sierra so she could see it.

"It looks heavy," Sierra said.

"It's not. I'm glad to have it! I can be more like Kagome!" I said leaning back. If I could change places with anyone, even someone who wasn't real, I'd be Kagome. We just talked more about school and funny things. My jewel was more than just a rose quarts meant to look like the Shikon Jewel.

Kagome and the rest just walked when she looked over to some trees.

"I sense the whole Shikon Jewel!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Where!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome pointed in the direction as all of them ran to where she pointed. Once threw the trees, Kagome stopped and smiled.

"There it is!" she said and sat down in front of the floating jewel.

"Where? I don't see it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kagome, are you sure?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, it's right-" Kagome said reaching out for it, grabbing it, and stopped. Sparks flew all around her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

I had just stopped laughing from Sierra's joke when I touched my jewel. Sparks flew around me.

"Sammi!" Becky yelled. Both Kagome and I were touching the jewel with mystic sparks around us. We were changing! As the sparks stopped, the both of us fell.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and sat down by Kagome's body. "Are you ok?" I opened Kagome's eyes to see Inuyasha. I felt what I thought was my hand shake. I got up and looked around.

"W-What the hell?" I said. I looked down at my clothes. "Shit. . . ."

Inuyasha stood up, "Are you ok?"

"You sound different", Shippo said. I grabbed my hair and looked at it.

"Oh yeah! I have long black hair! Whoo-hoo!" I cheered and looked at the shocked faces of the people I worship standing in front of me. _How'd I get here, not that I don't like it._ I thought. _I have to get out of here somehow._ I started to run randomly into a field. The gang looked confused and Inuyasha ran after me.

"Kagome, what's wrong with you!" he yelled. As he got closer, I thought of something to do.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, but. . ." I said, bent down, spin kicked, and tripped Inuyasha. I got up and ran like hell.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. They ran to Inuyasha.

"What was that about?" Shippo asked Inuyasha.

"There's some things about that girl I don't understand," Inuyasha said as he watched me in Kagome's body run off.

"Sammi? You ok?" Sierra asked. Kagome got up and scratched my head. She looked around and saw Sierra and Becky.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Kagome asked them.

"Sammi, you sound just like. . . . . Kagome," Becky said.

"How do you know my name?" Kagome asked Becky.

"Ok. That's enough now. You can stop," Sierra said

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kagome said and stood up. "Who are you! What did you do to Inuyasha! Where are they!" Sierra and Becky just stared at her with shock. Kagome looked down at my clothes then looked at my hair. "AHH! What happened to me!" Kagome cried.

Becky stood up, "So, you're Kagome?" Kagome nodded. Becky looked over at Sierra, "Then where's Sammi?" Sierra thought for awhile then began to laugh.

"Wearing a mini skirt!" Sierra exclaimed thinking I was in Kagome's body which I was. Becky started to think about it, too. Sierra stood up and looked at Kagome, "How'd you get here?"

"Well, first I sensed the Shikon Jewel. My friends couldn't see the jewel. I grabbed it and then I was here," Kagome said looking up as she thought. "How did you know my name? Did you plan this!" she said angrily looking at them.

"You're in another place where everything that happens to you and your friends is on television for viewers to watch," Sierra said. Kagome looked scared, embarrassed, and confused all at the same time. "There's more to it. I think you should sit down," Sierra said. They all sat down as Becky explained everything to her.

Meanwhile, in the feudal era, I was running from the guy I worship, the guy I love, trying to think of what happened and what to do. Inuyasha soon came running after me again.

"Kagome! What the hell is wrong!" he yelled.

_ Wait! If I'm Kagome. . ._ "SIT!" I yelled when I stopped running. I heard him yell and turned around to see him plowed into the ground. I laughed so hard, I started to cry. Inuyasha stumbled his way back on his feet and dusted the dirt of his clothes.

"What did you do that for, Kagome!" he yelled at me again.

"1, I'm not Kagome, I'm Sammi. 2, I did that to stop you from chasing me. And 3, SIT!" I said and Inuyasha fell again. The rest of the gang came and saw Inuyasha.

"What'd he do this time?" Sango asked. My nose twitched and I looked back at my clothes.

_ A skirt! A mini skirt! Not that I don't like being Kagome, but this skirt!_ I thought with panic. Inuyasha got up and glared at me.

"Kagome, what is wrong with you! Did that zap mess up your brain?" he asked. I looked up at him and gazed into his eyes for awhile. Inuyasha made that noise he makes when he's nervous. "W-Why are you looking at me like that!" he said backing up a little.

"Listen, I'm not Kagome. When Kagome got zapped, somehow so did I. We must have switched bodies or something. Call me Sammi," I said. They all looked confused and shocked. _They don't believe me._ I thought and let out a big sigh.

"If you're not Kagome, how did you know Inuyasha's name and that you can stop him from chasing you by yelling sit?" Shippo asked. I let out another heavy sigh.

"I'm from a different demotion. In my demotion, you are all viewed by people on a thing called a television. You have many admirers. I'm one of them. Some people would even like to marry one of you," I said and hesitated so I didn't go too far. I looked around and noticed that we were close to Kaede's village. I looked back at the gang and they had wide eyes.

"Wow! That's so neat!" Shippo exclaimed.

"What have you seen?" Sango asked.

"A lot. Enough to probably guess your actions. Since you are on a show, those are what they put on the television, you're know as characters. Were you headed to Kaede's village?" I asked.

"Wow, you are good," Inuyasha said.

"Do you trust me?" I asked all of them. They looked around at each other.

"Hold on, we need to talk," Miroku said and they turned there backs to me. _They think this switched thing is my doing! I can tell! They hate me!_ I had a nervous look on my face as I bit Kagome's bottom lip. _I was wondering how Sierra and Becky are with Kagome._ _Becky hates Kagome! This isn't good._

"Is it fun to say sit all the time?" Sierra asked Kagome with great excitement in her voice. Becky sat sulking as Sierra and Kagome talked.

"Sometimes," she giggled in her answer.

"I want to get you on the personality quiz so if I say sit, Becky will fall," Sierra said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Inuyasha," Becky said proudly. Kagome looked at her with a little shock in her expression.

"You don't act like him at all," she said.

"The girl that you're in the body of is Inuyasha, too," Sierra said. "But she wants to be you. She got you on the personality quiz before. She says if she could trade places with anyone, she'd be you."

"What's so special about being me?" Kagome sounded flattered.

"She loves Inuyasha!" Becky blurted out. Kagome stared at her with wide eyes.

"She what!" Kagome asked.

"She's crazy for him. What a freak," Sierra said. Kagome just had a slight twitch in my eye. "Well, right now, that doesn't matter. How are we gonna get Sammi back?"

"How'd you get here again?" Becky asked Kagome.

"I was touching the jewel when it happened," Kagome said.

"The jewel! That's it! Touch it!" Sierra said. Kagome held the jewel in her hand, but nothing happened. "I guess Sammi's not touch the jewel now."

"I wonder what she's doing," Becky said.

I stood around waiting for their discussion to be over. _They wont believe me. Why would they?_ They finished the discussion and turned to me.

"How do we know you didn't do this?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I guess you don't. All you have is my word and if Kagome is to come back and for my to return home, I think you should trust me. I know you probably wont and you'll have Inuyasha keep an eye on me. Am I right?" I asked. They looked slightly surprised and Inuyasha looked a little frightened.

"Ok, we'll trust you," Sango said. I could feel my heart warm. They started to head to Kaede's village. I slowly walked behind them. _They may have said they trusted me, but does that mean anything?_ When we arrived at Kaede's home, I sat outside as they told her everything. I sat by the water, looking in at Kagome's reflection, the one I've always wanted to have. I smiled and started to braid a portion of Kagome's hair. It was silent, other then the wind blowing softly rustling the grass and weeds. All of a sudden, I sense something. It was like when someone scared you, it came out of nowhere. I jumped a little as I felt like there was a glow in me connected to another near by glow. Soon, the gang came out.

"I sense a demon!" Inuyasha yelled. That was when I realized what I was sensing, a sacred jewel shard! I stood up and ran to the direction of the jewel shard.

"What has gotten into her?" Sango asked.

"Shouldn't you go after her, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"That's not Kagome. Why should I save her?" Inuyasha replied in a snob like tone. Lucky for me, my two strongest sense are hearing and smelling. I may have had Kagome's body, but I was still me. I stopped and turned to Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah! She's in Kagome's body, but I'm still not going to save her! I don't love her and she's not my friend! What's the point! Oh, yeah, since she's in Kagome's body, she can really ruin it and Kagome will never come back! Oh well!" I yelled at him. His eyes grew wide. I ran off and he flowed.

_ How did she hear me from that far away? She must be a demon!_ Inuyasha though running to me. I stopped and saw the demon. It looked like a purple ogre, nothing like Shrek. Inuyasha came along and stood in front of me. He pulled out Tetsusaiga and I let out a sigh. He fought it, won, and got the jewel shard. He put Tetsusaiga away and walked up to me.

"How did you hear me from so far away! Are you a demon!" he yelled in my face. I raised an eyebrow and slowly pushed him away from me.

"Do you sense a demon?" I asked.

"You're in Kagome's body! All I sense is a mortal!" he yelled at me again.

"Exactly. You would sense some demon if I was a demon. And also, Kagome's body would look different," I explained. He looked at me like he was waiting for me to surrender. I kicked his leg. "Don't stare at me like that!"

"What's your problem!" he said with his hand over the place that I kicked him.

"You're so rude!" I yelled.

"Well, if you know everything about me, wouldn't you be prepared for that already?" he yelled back. I stomped my foot on the ground and both Kagome's hands were fists.

"SIT!" I yelled. He yelled and fell into the ground. I walked off not bothering to wait for him. _I know I love him, but gosh. What a jerk!_ I sat where I was sitting before with the gang still outside.

"Where's Inuyasha, child?" Kaede asked me as she walked up to me.

"He still has his face in the ground from when I made him sit," I said and I heard a bang from a place not too far from the demon spot, but was closer to here. I giggled.

"So, ye know everything about them, eh child?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do," I said with a smile on my face.

"Would you like to come in and have something to eat?" she asked me. I smiled at her.

"Sure! I'd love to!" I said. I got up and ran inside. The rest went inside as well, but Miroku.

"So, do you think she's trustworthy?" Miroku asked the priestess.

"This girl is younger than Kagome. She has no sigh of evil in her voice or in her actions. She is trustworthy," Kaede responded and went back inside. Inuyasha made his way back as Miroku waited outside for him.

"We can trust her," Miroku said calmly. Inuyasha looked at him a little surprised and they both went in the hut. I was sitting next to Sango and Shippo as we ate rice.

"So there's people who adore me?" Shippo asked me. I nodded my head with a sweet smile.

"My cousin, Alexis, wants to marry you," I said. Shippo started to blush. Sango and I lightly laughed. "I only know people who want to marry you boys."

"You have a friend who wants to marry Miroku?" Shippo asked. Miroku looked up at us.

"Yeah. My friend, Laura!" I said. Shippo smiled and Miroku slightly smiled. Sango just sat in silence.

"Anyone else?" Shippo asked.

"Well, my sister, Amanda, loves Koga. . ." I said looking up.

"What about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. My face started to turned red. Everyone had their eyes on me, especially Inuyasha.

"I bet you know no one who'd wanna marry a two-timer," Shippo said and Inuyasha hit him. "Ow!"

"Inuyasha, why do you always hurt Shippo!" I yelled the question to Inuyasha.

"If he wasn't such a brat, maybe I wouldn't!" he yelled back.

"He was just stating his opinion!"

"Who cares what he thinks!"

"I do!"

"Who cares what you think!"

"Maybe you should because I'm the person I know that wants to marry you!" After realizing what I just said by looking at his face, I covered my mouth. My face started to turn more red as everyone looked shocked. I ran out of the hut and behind a tree. _How could I have said that! How stupid can I be!_ I started to hit my head against the tree hoping Inuyasha didn't follow me. Nothing goes my way.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked standing by me.

"What was what?" I said looking at him.

"What you said."

"What'd I say?"

"Don't act stupid."

"Why do you care? You don't even trust."

"Who said I didn't trust you?"

"You think I took Kagome away. I can tell," I looked away from him. Inuyasha didn't say anything. I got up and walked back to the hut. "Kaede, do you think I could borrow a priestess outfit? I don't really like wearing a skirt," I asked with a smile.

"You may," she said handing me a kimono top and red pants. I took them and left the hut to find a place to change. I found a place behind some trees and bushes. As I changed, I wondered what was happening back with Becky and Sierra with Kagome.

"How did this happen again?" my sister, Amanda, asked Sierra and Becky. They were at my house explaining the whole thing to Amanda. Kagome stood by Sierra silent.

"Sammi and Kagome switched somehow. We don't know how long it is going to last so we needed to tell you," Sierra said. Amanda looked at Kagome and Kagome smiled.

"My favorite character is going to be my sister. . . . this is awesome!" Amanda yelled. Sierra and Becky started at her.

"Are you going to tell your mom?" Becky asked.

"I don't think so. She'd freak. I'm not going to tell my dad either."

"Do you know when I can get back?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, sorry," Sierra said.

"Well thanks for telling me that my sister is in the feudal era with the people we adore," Amanda said sarcastically. Becky and Sierra left after a 'See you tomorrow!' to Kagome.

"See me tomorrow? What do they mean?" Kagome asked Amanda.

"Tomorrow's school which means you'll have to go to school as my sister. Can you do that?" Amanda asked.

"Depends, what grade is she in? Where are her classes? How do you spell her name?"

"She's in 7th grade, she has a list of her classes and a map of the school in her agenda book, and I'll teach you how to write and spell her name," Amanda replied and looked toward where my mom was. "Sammi and I will be in my room studying for her pre algebra test tomorrow!"

"Pre algebra!" Kagome said and they spent then to dinner in Amanda's room. She had to teach her a few things before she was gonna go a day as me.

I walked out of the bush with the school uniform in my hand. _Now I look like Kikyo…this is brilliant. Inuyasha's gonna keep staring at me!_ I entered the hut and everyone was staring at me. I put the uniform down and left. I sat where I had sat when we got to the village. I split Kagome's hair in two sections and combed them with my fingers. I ripped two parts of cloth of my pants and used them to put my hair up in braids. I started to braid my hair and tied it so it wouldn't fall apart. _I may be huge fans of the people I am a few feet away from, but I totally ruined everything. Now I fear to be in the same room as them. How pathetic can I get?_ All of a sudden, I heard a noise. I looked up and around. They gang came out and Inuyasha ran off. I stood up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We best get going now. Inuyasha senses a demon," Miroku replied. I went back into a hut, got a bow and some arrows(_I can try, can't I?_), said good-bye and thank you to Kaede, and rushed out. I followed the gang. Kirara was in the sky with Sango. Miroku was running after Inuyasha. Shippo was so kind, he was standing outside the hut for me.

"Can you run?" Sango yelled down to me. I'd prefer to ride on Kirara, but I don't want to be taking advantage of them. I shook my head as Shippo made his way up my back and on my shoulder.

"They may not trust you, but I do," Shippo said with a smile.

"Thanks Shippo. Hold on tight," I said as I put the bow over Kagome's shoulder and got a tighter grip on the arrows. I ran as fast as I could after Inuyasha and Miroku, following Sango and Kirara. I huffed a few times until I was there. The demon was in front of Inuyasha and Miroku. It looked like Goshinki a bit, but blue, not purple. I sighed as I watch another battle to be fought.

"Do you sense a jewel shard?" Miroku yelled to me. I looked up. I closed my eyes and tried to see if I could sense a jewel shard. My eyes flew open.

"In his left arm!" I said looking at the spot. It was shining. _Inuyasha would probably do a Wind Scar and this would end within a few seconds._ I watched Inuyasha actions to see if he was being careful.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled raising his blade and banged it to the ground. Five trails of a powerful source of wind came at the demon. It hit it and it cried out in pain. It was in several pieces once the dust cleared. I ran to the arm, which was still in one piece, and used an arrow to cut it open. The jewel shard fell out and the arm disintegrated. _It was like the jewel shard kept the arm together or something._ I grabbed the jewel shard and got up, facing the sun. I reached for were I kept the bottle of the jewel shards Kagome kept in her pocket. I put the shard in and put it away.

"Well, lets make our way before nightfall," Miroku announced. Kirara came down, Sango jumped off, and Kirara became small. I started to scratch my head wondering when this was taking place. _What has previously happened? Can I warn them if something evil is yet to come?_

"What has just reasonably happened?" I asked no one in particular.

"Well, not much. Awhile ago, we thought Kirara left us for good. . ." Inuyasha said.

". . .and just the other day, Kagome got mad at Inuyasha and was gone for the rest of the day 'til he brought her back," Sango said. _So Sesshomaru and Koga are gonna meet up soon. That means we're gonna come across Koga and he's going to think I'm Kagome!_

"Why? You know something we don't know?" Inuyasha asked with attitude.

"We'll be coming across Koga soon, that's all," I said.

"Thanks for warning us."

"Uh. . . . your welcome?" I said. We headed out on a walk way past many trees and mountains. Just as I thought, Inuyasha kept staring at me. "What's your problem? I look like Kikyo! Whoop-de-do! Get over it!"

"Huh!" Inuyasha said confused. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. _I really wish I could be alone with him. I've always dreamed that if Inuyasha met me, he'd fall for me._ I sighed and pushed Kagome's bangs away from her eyes. After the sun set, we found a nice place to start a fire and go to sleep. I laid down and looked up at the stars. _I'm so tired, I've never run like that before. What a day. . ._ Soon, I was asleep.

"Have a good day at school, Sammi and Jennifer!" my mom told Kagome and my friend, Jennifer, as she dropped them off at school. My mom always took Jennifer to school. She drove off and they walked up to the school's entrance.

"Sammi, are you ok? You're wearing a dress," Jennifer asked. Her eye were wide with shock.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just fine," Kagome said with a smile.

"You sound like Kagome. . . . ."

"See you after school!" Kagome said and walked off. My sister taught her everything she would need to know to get through the day. _Ok, where's the A building?_ Kagome thought getting out my agenda book. _Right there_, she pointed to the box-like shape on the map labeled 'A'. She walked down the A building hall and looked to her left for locker 1231. _1231, top locker. . . ah ha! Here! Ok, combination. 24. . . 6. . . 20. . . ah!_ Kagome unlocked the lock and opened my locker. "GAHHHH!" she yelled as the first thing she sees on my locker door is a huge picture of Inuyasha. "Wow, that's noticeable," Kagome said taking off my backpack. She unzipped it and pulled out my binder. _Lets see. . . History first, then Science, then Math._ She thought as she looked at my list of classes and classroom numbers. _So, I'm gonna need to bring this binder and the science book so I wont have to come back after class._ She grabbed my Science book and put it on top of my agenda book which was on top of my binder. She put my backpack in the locker and shut it, with the lock already locked. She walked back down the hall, passers staring at the fact that Miss Tomboy was wearing a dress. As the five minute bell rang, she rushed to the MPR, my homeroom.

I woke up to see that everyone else was just getting up. I got up and stretched. I took down Kagome's hair and put it in a high pony tail. We continued with the journey and, just as I thought, Inuyasha was still staring at me. I held my arrows in my right hand and the bow still over my shoulder. _Maybe if I threaten to shoot an arrow at him, Inuyasha will stop staring at me. No, no, no! I could never do that to him! Besides, they wouldn't trust me, or whatever makes them able to travel with me, anymore._ As I walked, my pony tail swung back and forth. We walked quite awhile before we finally ran into Koga.

"What are you doing here!" Inuyasha angrily asked Koga.

"I've been searching for Naraku, but I keep running into you!" Koga yelled. Inuyasha was obviously pissed and wanted him to get lost, but he ran to me. He held Kagome's hands. "I'm sorry I haven't found Naraku yet. Next time, I'll bring his head."

"That's really nice, but no thanks," I said almost not realizing that I'm not Kagome. Koga looked shocked.

"Kagome, are you ok? You sound different," Koga said. I looked over him to see Inuyasha. He was trying to tell me not to speak. Koga must have saw his reflection in Kagome's eyes or something because he looked behind him at Inuyasha. "Hey, are trying to keep Kagome from talking! She can do what she wants!"

"That's not Kagome, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled. I glared at him and Koga looked at me.

"What do you mean this is not Kagome!" Koga yelled looking at him again.

"Sammi, come here!" Inuyasha yelled. I raised an eyebrow and walked over to him. I punched him in the head for telling me what to do.

"Don't order me around, ya doofus," I said calmly, but with a sense of humor in my tone. Koga looked at me shocked. Then he looked at Inuyasha angrily.

"If that's not Kagome, where is she! Did she get hurt! What happened!" he yelled. "How come you look and smell like Kagome, but your not! You did this, didn't you!" Koga yelled at me and started to charged at me. I dropped all, but one of my arrows and got my bow off my shoulder. I had the arrow pointing at Koga by the time he got to me.

"I didn't do anything to Kagome. She's safe. I don't want to hurt you because I'm fond of you, but I will if I have to," I said with a serious look on my face. He was silent for a few seconds, taking up everything I said. Inuyasha looked disturbed. I rolled my eyes in discuss and looked back at Koga, still holding the arrow in possession.

"Fond of me? How do you even know me?" Koga asked. I put the arrow and bow down with a half smile.

"I'm from a different demotion where people get to watch you on a thing call a television," I said.

"You're not going to tell him everything, are you!" Inuyasha yelled at me. I glared at him and was going to tell him I can speak freely, but Koga spoke.

"Shut up, mutt face! Let Sammi speak for herself!" Koga yelled. I looked a little shocked to hear Koga say that. "People watch me?" Koga said. Finally, Ginta, Hakkaku, and the wolves caught up to Koga.

"Koga!" Hakkaku yelled. They got to him and looked at me.

"Hi, Kagome," Ginta said.

"That's not Kagome," Koga said.

"Huh!" Ginta and Hakkaku said at the same time.

"Forget it! It was nice to meet you Sammi. Dog breath, you better get Kagome back soon!" Koga yelled. Before Inuyasha could say anything, he were off again.

"Koga, wait! We need to-" Hakkaku was going to say ask Kagome some questions, but Ginta interrupted.

"Kagome's not here, remember?" Ginta said.

"Sesshomaru's dangerous. He wouldn't think twice about killing his opponent. That what you needed?" I asked. They looked at me scared and ran after Koga. "Yeah, nice meetin' ya." I picked up all my arrows, put my bow back, and walked on. Everyone stared at me. "Come on! Lets get going!"

"Wow, she's a lot like Kagome," Shippo said.

"Speaking of which, I wonder what Kagome's doing," Sango thought out loud.

_ I know this! I know this, too! This is so easy!_ Kagome thought as she took my pre algebra test. My sister didn't really study with her, that was just an excuse to teach her everything about me. _I wish I could go back to 7th grade! It's a snap!_ She was the first one to finish the test so she got to go on the computer after she was done. _If I'm really on a show, I will find myself on the internet._ Kagome did an internet for her name, 'Kagome Higurashi'. She found several Inuyasha fan sights. _Oh my. . . god! It's true!_ Kagome almost fainted in shock. She spent the rest of her computer time reading what people know about her.

"You're fond of that guy!" Inuyasha yelled at me.

"Yeah! Got a problem with that!" I yelled back.

"You're just like Kagome!"

"Oh, no kidding! Thanks for the update, Mr. Know-it-all!"

"Why didn't you just kill him anyway!"

"You are the stupidest person I know! I like him! He's cool! There's only one thing I hate about him and that's the fact that he wants to kill you, but now I don't care! He can kill you if he wants!"

"You're worse than Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled a last time. I realized what I said and covered my face. "What's your problem now?" Inuyasha asked with a tone in his voice. I uncovered my face and Inuyasha looked scared and shocked. I was crying. Inuyasha was going to freak. "D-Don't cry! S-Stop it, now!"

"I started to feel sorry for you because of what I said and all you give me is attitude!"

"Just stop crying!"

"Why should I!"

"Because I said so!"

"Why should I listen to you!"

"If you really did love me, you would!"

"So now I have to be your slave to prove I love you!"

"I never said that! Just stop crying!"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha was now plowed into the ground, silent, as I wiped my tears away. The gang stood silent.

"It's almost like Kagome and Sammi never switched," Sango said.

"Lets get going now, please," I said walking on. The gang followed me. Inuyasha got up.

"You forgetting someone!" he yelled. I stopped walking and waited for him. "Huh?" Inuyasha said. I turned my head so he could see 1/4 of my face.

"I'll wait for you," I said quietly.

"Huh?" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo said at the same time.

"When Kagome's mad at Inuyasha, she never waits for him," Shippo said.

"Well, I'm not Kagome. I'm Sammi and not matter what happens, I will always love Inuyasha," I said calmly. Inuyasha got up and walked to me.

"You. . really love me that much?" he asked.

"Hm. . . . I guess I do," I said grabbing his hand. I smile at him hoping he wouldn't push me away. He didn't. We walked on. _I'm holding Inuyasha's hand and he doesn't care. This feels great._

"What's so funny about wearing a dress!" Kagome asked Sierra, Becky, and my other friend, Megan.

"Sammi doesn't wear dresses, let alone pink ones. It's funny to see her in one!" Megan said as they all laugh.

"Well, I'm glad I can be amusing!" Kagome said then stomped off to my locker. It was right after lunch and now Kagome had to go to my English class. She got all the stuff she'd need and stayed with Sierra and Megan for awhile. "So, what is this English teacher like?"

"She's nice, just never get her mad," Sierra said.

"Just do the work, don't asked stupid questions, and you'll be fine," Megan said.

"How do I know what's a stupid question and what's not?" Kagome asked.

"Don't ask a question about something that is obvious," Sierra said. Kagome nodded and they just sat to chat for awhile, mainly questions about the feudal era.

"I sense a jewel shard!" I said looking behind us.

"And I sense a demon!" Inuyasha said. He helped me on his back. "Where is the jewel shard?"

"That way!" I pointed to where I looked. Inuyasha ran off in that direction. Everyone else rode on Kirara. _I can't believe it!_ _First I was holding his hand and now I'm riding on his back! I knew being Kagome would be awesome!_ We soon came to a demon. Inuyasha let me down and Kirara came down.

"Where's the shard!" Inuyasha asked pulling out Tetsusaiga. I looked around and had the same feeling I had when I first sensed a shard.

"In his right eye," I said calmly.

"No problem! I'll just aim the Tetsusaiga at his eye and send the Wind Scar at him!" he said and got prepared. The demon started to come at him. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled and a scar of wind came at it. We smiled when it hit the demon, but it didn't harm it at all. It came at Inuyasha swatted him against a tree.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled. _How'd the demon survive the Wind Scar? I don't understand!_

'You're the only one who can get this demon, Sammi,' a voice from behind me said. I looked behind me to see an all white shining version of. . . . me!

"What!" I asked it. Sango noticed that I was talking to something. She looked over to where I was looking.

"Who are you talking to?" Sango asked.

'You're the only one who can kill this demon and get your life back,' the me said.

"I don't understand," I said.

'Use the arrow,' she said and faded away. I looked at my pile of arrows. One was glowing. I grabbed it and ran to the demon. Inuyasha saw me.

"Sammi, no!" he yelled. I got the bow off Kagome's shoulder and got the arrow ready. _For once, let me do something right!_ I aimed and fired. The arrow had a stream on light following it and it hit the demon right in the eye! It burst into millions of pieces and the jewel came down to me. I held it in my hand, closed Kagome's eyes, and whispered, hoping Kagome might hear me.

"Touch the jewel," my voice said in Kagome's head. Kagome looked surprised for a second.

"What's wrong?" Sierra asked. Kagome reached for the jewel and then she started to glow. Megan and Sierra backed away. At the same time, I was glowing, too.

"Sammi!" Inuyasha yelled as everyone ran to me. The light died down and Kagome's body laid on the ground. My soul was above her. "Sammi!" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, I will never forget. . . what we have," I said and disappeared. I felt this dizziness and felt like I just fell on concrete. I could hear Sierra and Megan.

"Kagome, you ok?" Megan asked. I opened my eyes and got up. "Kagome?" Megan asked.

"Hey Megan!" I said.

"Sammi?" Sierra asked.

"That's me," I said.

"Your back!" Megan said.

"So, what was the feudal era like?" Sierra asked. I sat down and looked up at the sky.

"Like a dream," was all I said. _Inuyasha. . . I'll never forget. . . never. . . I know we had something. Was it love? Was it friendship? I guess I'll never know, but I can dream. . . . . _

End


End file.
